Drilling rigs and related equipment have used booms to carry water and electrical lines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,207, issued to Cowan on Oct. 26, 2010, and titled “Mobile Land Drilling Rig and Method of Installation,” which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, describes a mobile drilling rig and relating drilling equipment. Among other things, the use of a utility swing arm is described for carrying water and electrical lines above ground as a safer alternative to the previous approach of running utility lines on the ground in the area of the drilling site.
Pad drilling is a term generally used to describe drilling operations when a drilling rig is moved from one borehole to another on a single drilling pad, such as is common in certain oil and gas drilling operations. When the drilling rig moves to another wellbore within the confines of the same drilling pad, however, it is helpful if only the rig itself needs to be moved, as opposed to all of the supporting equipment, such as power sources, fluid sources, and the like. The power, fluid, and other requirements for a rig's operation are utilities for the rig, and can be provided by a combination of cables, wires, pipes, etc. Towards achieving this goal, it is possible to use one or more “booms” to carry cabling and the like from a source location to a skid post to which a boom is attached, and from the same skid post via a second boom attached to the skid post to the rig, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,360,134 B2, which issued to Orgeron et al. on Jun. 7, 2016, and is entitled “Service Line Transport and Deployment System,” the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth herein.
In addition to the Cowan and Orgeron et al. patents noted above, there have been a number of different approaches generally directed to supporting, managing, and/or handling cables, piping, hoses, wires, and/or the like in a variety of different intended applications, including those set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,700, 6,600,665, 6,902,069, 9,151,412, and 9,353,601, and in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2011/0132485 A1, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2012/0012714 A1, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2013/0270399 A1, and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2015/0096952 A1, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.